Don't leave me
by Crazy Gal
Summary: If you don't like stories about C&M breakups, don't read. I'm warning you! That's what it is. That's all.


Don't Leave Me

  
Chandler's mind is muddled as he meets someone who is exactly like Monica. Please r&r. I know a lot of people don't like it when Chandler and Monica split, but this is what I want to write, and who knows, it may end happy! If you're just going to review saying: "Oh another C&M breakup" don't bother, plz. I know what half of you, or most of you, like, and this is just something I wrote. Forget that C&M are *meant to be* ok? lol I'll shut up now. Too many exams. :)

;  
Intro:

  
Five years. Has it really only been five years? Every day with her is great, and I love her to pieces, but there's something missing. Something that I can't quite put my finger on, though I know that she doesn't have it. It's not her personality or anything, but I doubt I'll be able to ever find anyone better than my Monica.

  
Chapter One

  
'Dear Keely,' wrote Monica. 'Thank you for the lovely flowers you sent me last week. They have filled the appartment with lasting fragrances...'   
'What you writing, sweetie?' asked Chandler, coming out of the bedroom. He was wearing a black suit and a yellow and red striped tie, something he hardly ever wore. He gave his wife Monica a kiss on the cheek, and looked at the peice of paper, which had lots of scribblings on it.   
'I'm writing to cousin Keely,' she said, glancing up at him. She chewed the pen. 'I don't know what else to put.'   
'Chandler sends his love?' he suggested, smiling wickedly.   
'That goes without saying. You couldn't keep your eyes off her last time you met her. And I don't mean at face level,' she said, looking back down at the paper. 'Those flowers were nice, weren't they?'   
'Oh sure,' he said, nodding. 'I'd better go to work.' He didn't want to. He wished sometimes he could stay with Monica all day, but he knew that he had to go, to make money. Monica was pregnant with their first child.   
Monica nodded, not really listening. 'Ok. Bye hun,' she said, kissing him. 'I'll make you lasgane tonight, ok?'   
'Great.'   
He went to the door and looked back, smiling at his wife. He again thought that no one could ever take her place, but remembered with a pang of guilt that there was something more that he couldn't find. He shook his head sadly, and closed the door behind him.

  
'The new receptionist will be coming in to meet you today, sir,' said Mrs. White, another manager in Chandler's company. She was wearing a top that said: _'I love Computers 4eva,'_ something that put all men off of her! 'She's called Keely Harrows.'   
'That's my wife's cousins name,' he said, smiling. 'Maybe it's her!' he joked.   
'Maybe sir,' said Mrs. White, and walked off.   
Chandler went and sat at his desk. One of the top managers of a computer company. What a great job.   
'Why do we need a receptionist anyway?' he thought aloud. His buzzer went. 'Yes?' he asked.   
'My name's Keely Harrows?' the voice said. Chandler was startled. It _was_ Keely.   
'Oh yes. Come in,' he said, holding down a button. Keely walked in. Chandler gasped. She looked exactly like Monica.   
'Keely! Wow, I haven't seen you for about two years!' he said, shaking her hand. She surprised him by kissing him on the cheek, but, unlike Rachel had done with Mr. Zellner, it seemed she had on purpose. She sat on the chair the other side of his desk.   
'Hello Chandler,' she said, with a voice just like Monica's. She smiled at him. 'I was hoping we'd see each other.'   
'Well, it's great to see you. I think you'll be working over there, out the door, and in a little office,' he said, pointing.   
'Yes, I know. I've been working here a week now,' she said.   
'Really?' he asked, wondering why she hadn't already seen him.   
'Uh-huh. Yep. I told Monica this morning. I rang her. Apparently you'd just left.'   
'I bet she seemed jealous, huh?' asked Chandler, leaning back in his chair. He undid the top button of his shirt-it was a really hot day. Keely pretended not to notice, but grinned.   
'A little.'   
Chandler nodded. He didn't really know what to say.   
'So, I guess I'll see you around,' she said, waving. It was cute. Chandler smiled back.   
'Yeah, guess so. If you need any help, just call.'   
'Thanks.'   
She left his office, and Chandler sighed with relief. He didn't know what he would've done if she'd stayed any longer, and he didn't want to think about it.

  
At lunch, Chandler went to the cafe. Keely saw him and called him over.   
'Hiya,' she said. She was eating spaghetti bolognese.   
'Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?' he asked, then regretted saying it. She nodded. 'Sure,' she said. 'Have a seat.'   
Chandler opened his lunch box. Monica had packed a ham sandwich, crisps, an orange, and a bottle of coke. Keely looked in it.   
'Wow,' she said. 'Did Monica do that?'   
He nodded. 'Yeah, she loves doing it,' he said, marvelling at how neat everything looked.   
'Do you want some spaghetti? I can't eat it all,' she said.   
'OK,' he said, feeling more comfortable around her. 'I'm quite hungry, actually.'   
She passed him her bowl, and he gave her his sandiwch. 'Thanks,' she said, taking a huge bite out of the sarnie.   
'My friend Joey loves sandwiches,' he said. 'This is a great topic of conversation isn't it? Don't you want some more?'   
Keely looked at the spaghetti for a couple of secnds, then nodded. 'Yeah okay,' she said. Chandler passed her a fork, and they began eating the spaghetti bolognese.   
Chandler, feeling it was a time to do something silly, started slurping the spaghetti instead of using the fork. Keely laughed and copied him, but unfortunately, they were both eating the same piece of spaghetti, and it ended up that Keely's lips were on Chandlers.   
(AN: If you've seen lady and the Tramp you'll know what I mean!)   
'Oops,' she said, hastily standing up.   
Chandler groaned. He knew something silly would happen. 'Look, it's no big deal,' he said. 'Let's walk back to your office.'   
'You're so sweet, thanks,' she said, smiling at him. He went a little red, and walked her back to the office.

  
'Rachel? I'm going to Chandler's office. He forgot a folder of work,' said Monica, going into Rachel and Joey's appartment.   
'OK hun,' she said sleepily, watching a Graham Norton show. 'Joey's at an audition. Make sure you don't hurt the baby!'   
Monica nodded, waving goodbye. She ran downstairs two at a time, got in her porsche, and drove towards Chandler's work.

  
Keely was sorting some stuff out for Chandler in his office and he was working at his computer.   
'This floor is a tip,' she announced.   
'Yeah, I know,' he admitted.   
'Look, there's a piece of paper down there,' she said, bending over. Chandler turned round, and couldn't stop staring at her, even when she straightened up.   
'Chandler? Yoo-hoo.'   
'What? Sorry Keely, I was miles away.'   
Yeah Mon, I wasn't staring at chest level, he thought guiltily. More like waist-and-below-level!   
Keely kept looking at him. 'You've got really nice-hair,' she said.   
'Thanks, I use Loreal,' he said jokingly, a little worried.   
'So, how close are you to Monica?'   
Chandler glared at her.   
'I'm-I'm sorry,' she said, standing up. 'I shouldn't have...'   
She didn't get any further. Chandler stood up and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Chandler didn't hear his offcie door opening, and didn't pull apart from Keely until he heard a small wail.

  
'What the...'   
Chandler looked at Keely, then back at his wife. 'Mon...'   
'Keely?!' she asked faintly.   
'It's...it's not what you think,' they both said together.   
'Really?' she whispered. She glared at Chandler. 'I just came to bring you your work folder. You forgot it. And I came to give you this.'   
She took one step forward, and slapped him full in the face. She did exactly the same to Keely. Then, bursting into tears, she ran out.   
Chandler, agahst, and realising that he needed Monica, ran after her. By now she was by the door, and he caught up with her easily, as she was so distressed. He took hold of her shoulders.   
'Mon, listen...'   
'No, you listen, Chandler!' she sobbed. 'I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. And do you know something else? I love you more than you'll ever know. I'm pregnant, and I have been for six months. I could lose this child now. You have ruined this baby's life, as he'll never have a dad!Get out of my sight!'   
'What?' he whispered, nto daring to believe it.   
'You heard. You cheated on me.'   
'We just kissed! You're way overreacting!'   
'Am I? So you've only cheated on me if you sleep with her, is that it? YOu've always had feelings for her!'   
'That's not true!' he said. 'We...just...kissed! That's all it was.'   
'You bastard!' she yelled. She slapped him again, but feebly. Then she whispered:   
'Chandler Bing-goodbye.'   
Chandler stood watching as she ran to the car and drove away. He sank to his knees, and looked up to the sky, then, with all his breath, he yelled:   
'MONICA!!!!!!'

  
To be continued-if you like it. 


End file.
